Virtuel
by Kitsune yaoiphile
Summary: Petit OS yaoi avec Genesis... Je serais prête à parier que vous n'avez JAMAIS pensé à ce pairing!Et je m'excuse pour la médiocrité du titre et du résumé que je ne peux pas faire sans tout casser, pardon... la fic? je dirais pas qu'elle soit si nulle...XD


Titre : Je vous laisse deviner, tiens ! Et on triche pas en regardant au dessus… Naaaan ! uhu

Disclaimer : …rien n'est à moi sauf une certaine demoiselle. Square Enix a sa part mais pour le reste je ne saurais quoi vous dire.

Note : L'idée m'est venue comme ça, lorsque je faisais le ménage XD hé oui, c'est très intéressant tout ça…

**Virtuel**

« …rien ne pourra empêcher mon retour. »

La petite lumière rouge du casque s'éteignit lentement et son porteur ôta le dit casque en soupirant. Il secoua la tête, libérant sa nuque de ses cheveux bruns –et maintes fois teintés- collés par la sueur et sortit du studio. De l'autre côté de la porte, une femme engagea d'emblée la conversation en s'extasiant.

« Wouahou ! C'était génial, comme d'habitude, Camui-san ! Vraiment ! Vous avez une voix… ! »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, ses longs et raides cheveux noirs de japonaise se retrouvaient à danser dans son dos, tant elle remuait en lui parlant. Toujours armée de son fameux sourire 'colgate' devant lui, toujours à le retenir pour le complimenter, le féliciter, l'encourager… De sa petite bouche ne sortaient que des éloges envers le chanteur. Pas que ça soit désagréable, évidemment, mais à force, il y avait de quoi en devenir narcissique !

Et cette manie qu'elle avait cette petite Kyoko Miyano de toujours lui mettre ses attributs sous le nez… Ca va ! Il les avait vu les « mensurations parfaites » de la demoiselle ! Elle allait finir par lui faire un strip-tease en pleine séance d'enregistrement ou par le bloquer dans un ascenseur un de ces jours…

Oh non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui ! Elle en était plutôt complètement dingue. C'est vrai que, hors le 105D dont elle était visiblement fière -en répétant à longueur de journée que c'était « rare de tomber sur des asiatiques comme elle et qu'il fallait en profiter ! »-, elle était vraiment mignonne. Bon, le décolleté, à force, ça finissait par sérieusement lui taper sur le système. Trop, c'était trop ! Et à lui courir après sans lui laisser le moindre répit… Mais merde quoi elle avait de magnifiques eux noirs en amande, des cheveux soyeux qui lui tombaient sur les reins, une anatomie à faire mourir de déshydratation le premier pervers venu et une intelligence placée bien au-dessus de la moyenne ! Alors pourquoi elle le poursuivait partout ?! Elle n'avait qu'à se trouver un copain au lieu de se faire du mal, d'autant qu'elle n'aurait pas de difficultés.

Hélas, apparemment, ça ne lui effleurait pas l'esprit…

Arrivant dans le bas du bâtiment, la jeune Kyoko lui emplissant toujours les oreilles, il se retourna et la prit par les épaules. Elle dû être surprise puisqu'elle s'arrêta de parler.

« Miyano-san, vous ne comptez tout de même pas me suivre jusque chez moi ? »

Elle répondit sans réfléchir, si l'on peut appeler ça une réponse…

« Oh mais, Camui-sama, appelez moi donc Kyoko ! »

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe. 'Sama'… Cette fois c'était certain, elle devait lui avoir érigé un autel chez elle… Rien que d'imaginer sa photo au milieu de disques de musiques, de breloques en tout genre, le tout entouré de bougies espacées correctement, au millimètre près, il avait envie de rire.

L'ennui c'est que la situation actuelle lui en coupait totalement le désir.

« J'en aies assez… »

Il avait presque soufflé cette dernière phrase. La lâchant, il sortit du bâtiment et laissa les portes vitrées se fermer lentement derrière lui. Kyoko resta dans l'entrée sans bouger. Choquée de ce que lui avait dit son idole à l'instant ? Ou totalement fascinée par la démarche de celui-ci qui s'éloignait ? Le débat est ouvert…

Rentré chez lui, Gackt ne pris même pas le temps de retirer son lourd costume rouge et noir. Tous ce qu'il voulait, c'était retrouver la seule personne qui ai un jour été capable de percer son cœur.

Oui, lui, grand chanteur adulé tant au Japon que dans le reste du monde, était tombé amoureux.

_Comme quoi nous ne sommes pas maîtres de tout ce que nous faisons ou pensons…_

Machinalement, il alluma l'ordinateur portable placé sur son lit et s'allongea sur ce dernier. La musique d'ouverture du système résonna contre les murs et sur l'écran apparut le bureau. Ecran qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, comme si il s'agissait du véritable visage de celui qui y était en wallpaper.

Le visage d'un jeune homme à la peau pâle, aux cheveux roux renvoyant les éclats du Soleil et aux yeux bleus comme l'eau pur d'un lac paisible. Une boucle d'oreille de la même couleur était taquinée par le vent. Cet homme porte une longue veste de cuir rouge, aux épaules noires. Le reste de ses vêtements aussi était noir. Contre sa hanche, une épée ornée d'inscription et d'une garde qui renferme une matéria écarlate repose.

Dans sa main droite, un livre à la couverture brune. Son titre, en écriture d'argent et décoré d'arabesques : « Loveless », une pièce de théâtre très connue.

N'importe qui aurait même pu rajouter que ce jeune homme connaissait, à la virgule près, cette œuvre.

Gackt parcourait de nouveau des yeux ce personnage dans ses moindres détails, bien qu'il les connaissait déjà tous.

_Puisque tu as mes traits, ma voix… est ce que je dois considérer que j'aime ma propre image ?_

Il ferma les yeux, le visage du Soldat encore ancré derrière ses paupières, puis s'endormit sous l'effet de son harassante journée d'enregistrement.

Et puis, de toute façon, il n'y avait que dans ses rêves qu'il pouvait espérer le retrouver…

Alors, le Soldat première classe Genesis put constater, de son monde virtuel, le léger sourire triste qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du chanteur dans son sommeil.

Owari

Vwala... Il ne me reste qu'à espérer que vous aurez apprécier! Kisu!! (depuis le temps que je voulais poster dans Final Fantasy moi...)

Ah et non, Genesis n'est pas mon perso préféré... Je dis ça pour Tensaku notamment, si tu passes par là un jour!


End file.
